windsofasterreafandomcom-20200214-history
Aberrant Behaviour
Aberrant Behaviour is the twelfth chapter of Tales of Sheol'gotha: Shadow of the Abaddon. Synopsis Overlooking the city from the hidden crevices in the landscape, the remaining commanders remain concealed out of sight as they watch for any indication that something had gone wrong. Soltas is quick to voice his concerns regarding following Valon, unwilling to go much further without expressing his doubts in the prince. Haebin is quick to point out that of all the people present, Palus would have more reason to want to see Abaddon dead than anyone, though points out that everyone has at least some reason. Soltas makes a note that Asus and Schurr both have their own issues with General Fall-un'tir, not Abaddon, however Haebin notes that he has grudges with both Abaddon and Fall-un'tir and does not suggest separating the two of them. Soltas then points out that the soldiers deserve the chance to know who they are following and why, but Ysir shoots that argument down and silences him. Instead Soltas then points out that Maire, conversely, has a lot to lose and should not be put in a position where she'll bring about ruin to her family name. She rounds on him fiercely and orders him silent, at which point Soltas asks why they are willing to throw their lives away on this coup, and not Che'ran's, or anyone else. A stone thrown by Imma silences him, and harsh words sends him away. Ysir goes after him quickly. Haebin asks how Imma did in her scouting, but she admits that everything was quiet, but she couldn't get a good view without being seen. Haebin excuses Soltas, stating that the scoutmaster is afraid, but goes further to say that everyone is afraid, present company included. When Imma takes that badly, Haebin shares some of his experience with the others. He explains how he, following his own tragedies, leaves his decisions to the gods now, at which point Maire notes that she didn't expect Haebin to be the religious type. Imma, conversely, is surprised to learn that the reason Haebin joined Valon and not Che'ran was simply because he was asked. Maire, contrary to Haebin, prefers control over her life. She still retains a healthy respect for the Three, however, and indicates that she has a priestess' cowl in her bags. When Haebin asks whether it's a black or a white one, she offers to trade the information for the story behind his blindness, which he refuses. Asus looks between the two, surprised the two aren't all over one another, and when Ysir returns bemoans the fact that the grigori are called teases, but the sexual tension between others is even worse. Ysir conveys Soltas' apology, even if it was not verbally mentioned, and promises to help Imma storm the gates if he cannot. She also suggests they go around and make sure they are happy with their vainglories before they went too far. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.